In the Name of Love
by Aldira
Summary: A collection of drabbles with a variety of pairings. Chapter one: KatieAlicia. Chapter two: BillHarry
1. Girls Like Girls (KatieAlicia)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Femslash.

Note: Written for the Big Damn Prompt Race Competition (KatieAlicia).

 **Girls Like Girls**

Her hair was plastered to her shoulders, the wet strands soaking through the white cotton of her shirt and curling around the collar to cling against the sides of her neck and cheeks. The button-up was left open, her black bra on display. Katie slumped against the lockers as she waited for Alicia to finish showering. Quidditch practice was particularly rough today, and Angelina already left, eager to leave and rest. A nice, warm bed sounded brilliant right now, but her limbs felt too heavy, and Kate couldn't quite bring herself to get up from the surprisingly comfortable position on the floor. Her legs were sprawled out before her, skirt riding up a little too high to be decent. Katie could almost hear her mother's furious yells at the unladylike display.

She closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic pattering of the water spraying from the shower head, hitting the tiled floor with soothing smacks. Katie didn't know how long she stayed like that, back propped against the lockers, fluffy towel in hand, one sock clad on her left foot, but she heard a soft hiss before the rain stopped. A toe nudged her playfully, and Katie squinted at the figure in front of her, a content smile creeping on her face at a second's notice.

Dark eyes looked back at her with a bright twinkle, lips curling prettily at the corners.

Katie's heart beat slow, languid like the moment, a kind of intimacy that spoke of gentle whispers and sweet caresses.

Alicia was an angel, black hair cascading in wet waves. The white towel around her shoulders caught stray beads of water trailing down her face that Katie wanted to catch with her tongue. She beckoned her forward, and Katie grabbed her hand, skin warm and soft from the shower. They sat on the wooden bench, the seat cold against the back of her thighs. Katie held her breath, a draft chilling her exposed body, goosebumps prickling up her arms. Warm, caramel skin brushed against milky white, and her mouth dried at their closeness. Katie could count the eyelashes on her friend's face, the seductive dip along her collar bone, the smooth swelling of her chest. Her eyelids shut of their own accord as she prayed for restraint against sin personified.

Katie heard a giggle to her right, and she shivered when Alicia moved closer. She choked on the sudden heady scent of smoke, rearing back and coughing as her eyelids flew open. Waving a hand to clear away the sneaky tendrils, Katie glared half-heartedly at Alicia and received a cheeky grin in return. She leaned forward, catching Alicia's wrist with her hand and bringing it to her lips. Breathing in deeply, she held the smoke in her lungs, swirling in a dizzy cocktail of lust and confusion before exhaling it out in a sigh. They connected eyes and shared a secret smile. Katie ducked her head down, leaning on a strong shoulder, and watched as Alicia brought the stick to her beautiful mouth. Smoke filled the air, and Katie could barely see through the haze. Pink lips parted around the cigarette, puffy wisps escaping in innocent trails. Katie leaned in.


	2. Sinful (BillHarry)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash. Sexual content.

Note: Written for the Valentine's Day Love Fest Challenge (walk of shame) and the 365 Days Prompt Challenge (Day 24: Bill Weasley).

 **Sinful**

Harry tilted his head back as smooth, slightly chapped lips brushed against his neck. The arm around his body tightened, bringing him closer to the firm chest at his back. A wide palm ran up and down his sides before sneaking under the covers, traveling lower and lower until it stopped at his hip to draw nonsensical patterns there. Bill mouthed at the pale planes of skin exposed in front of him, nipping and sucking at random intervals.

The sun shone brightly through the window, but the traditional Sunday lethargy settled in, and the two figures simply burrowed further into the comfy bed, nestled in each other's warmth.

Harry let out an inquisitive hum when teeth tugged gently at his ear and a hand rubbed coaxingly at his lower abdomen.

"Do you want to go for another?" a husky voice asked, still gravelly from sleep, teasingly scratching his nails along the sensitive stomach. Harry shivered, feebly attempting to stop the wandering hand.

"It's almost noon," Harry said, hazarding a guess at the time and hoping to deter the lustful redhead. He was surprised Mrs. Weasley hadn't come up to call him for breakfast yet, but he reasoned that maybe she was too busy attending to Ron. His best mate was down with the Wizarding flu and currently confined to a bed. Nothing too horrible but highly contagious, so Harry moved into Charlie's old room for the time being.

"And?" Bill asked, grinding his hips against the lithe body in front of him. Harry twitched at the memory of last night's sinful events. Any protests died when Bill reached down and fisted him, the calloused palm squeezing him deliciously.

Bill hushed him, leaning down and engaging his tongue in a seductive dance. He pulled back and bit Harry's lower lip teasingly. Sly blue eyes stared down at him.

"You have to be quiet, baby," Bill whispered lowly, going back to mark the smooth neck offered to him. "Don't want anyone else to hear, do we?"

Harry panted hotly in his ear, moaning pitifully as he squirmed for release, body tense and skin shiny from sweat. A flush decorated his cheeks, trailing to his chest; he looked positively wrecked with his hair a blown mess, mouth open and gasping for air. Bill licked his lips, eyes ravenously raking in the wicked sight displayed just for him. His hand tightened on his prize, and Harry keened so prettily. He let out a groan, biting Harry's neck possessively, littering the skin with dark bruises.

Loud knocking startled them out of their activities, and the sheer fear that washed over them at Molly's voice effectively destroyed their libido.

"Harry! Sweetie, are you alright? It's almost noon, and you haven't gotten out of bed yet," Molly called from behind the door. The two lovers froze, staring wide eyed at the door.

"I'm fine!" Harry answered, clearing his throat nervously, heart hammering in his chest. "Just a bit tired is all."

He was belatedly aware that Bill still fisted him in a loose hold, and Harry immediately shoved his hand away. Bill got the hint and leapt off of the mattress as silently and quickly as he could, squeezing himself underneath the bed.

"Oh no, Harry dear, are you coming down with the flu, too? I'm coming in to check on you."

Harry tried to make himself presentable and not as if he had just been in a middle of a shag, dropping his arms innocently when Molly entered the bedroom. She hovered over him, placing her hand on his forehead, and Harry flinched at the cool contact.

"You look a little flushed. Warm, too," Molly mumbled to herself, eyeing him critically. "Stay here. I'll grab some potions for you."

With that, she scurried from the room in a ball of motherly instincts. Bill wiggled out from under the bed at her exit.

"Get out before she comes back," Harry hissed at him, watching the door with eagle eyes as Bill hurriedly collected the clothes thrown on the floor, which his mother had miraculously missed in her maternal worry. Bill contemplated pulling on his clothes when the third step from the staircase gave its characteristic creak, and he flew out of the room without a second glance, cursing under his breath. He turned down the corner of the hallway, relaxing only slightly when his mother's voice came from Charlie's room. Bill creeped along with silent steps, the bundle in his hands hovered over his private area as a cursory attempt for modesty. He almost reached his room when the twins's door opened.

Fred immediately let out a whistle as he took in his form, and George peeked around his brother and started cackling. Bill's skin prickled in discomfort.

"Had a good night, Billy boy?" Fred asked with a leer.

"I would say he had a _great_ night," George answered for him, eyeing the red scratches lining his shoulders and back.

"Shut it, you two," he said, turning into his room, closing the door to their jeers. Bill stared down in remorse at his half-hard member. Time for a cold shower then.


	3. Jealousy (RonHermione)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Note: Written for the Valentine's Day Love Fest Challenge (pole dancing) and the 365 Days Prompt Challenge (Day 29: Hermione Granger).

 **Jealousy**

Hermione checked the stability of the pole once more, fidgeting as she second-guessed her decision, a rarity in itself. But just because she had been a Gryffindor doesn't mean nerves never got the better of her. She had been taking pole dancing lessons; secretly, of course, otherwise she wouldn't ever live it down. Although that particular industry had her seething at the makeup-caked bimbos creating a bad name for high-standing women, the idea nagged at her for weeks after Ron came home from a night out with the boys. He had raved on and on about the scantily clad women dancing on poles, marveling at the strength in those lithe, toned bodies. And a fire burned in her stomach. Hermione wanted to prove herself, to show him that she could be just as sexy, as awe-inducing. A petty act, she knew. But that didn't stop her.

The following weeks consisted of sore arms, an aching back, and a tired mind. She hadn't expected this level of difficulty, especially when the women looked so at ease doing flips and turns on a metal stick protruding from the ground. More often than not, Hermione simply looked like a confused fireman as she "danced" on the pole. It had taken 4 long, grueling weeks, but she finally had the pure basics down and was ready to surprise her boyfriend with her new skill.

Hearing the key jiggle in the lock, Hermione took a deep breath and got into position.


	4. Heat (RemusHarry)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash.

Note: Written for the Valentine's Day Love Fest Challenge (massage oils) and the 365 Days Prompt Challenge (Day 35 - Remus Lupin).

 **Heat**

Uncapping the bottle, Harry poured the oil onto his palms generously, rubbing his hands furiously to create friction. Knees on either side of the trim waist for balance, he straddled his lover, admiring the strong back. The oil now deliciously warm, he started kneading the tense muscle beneath him. Remus released a pleased grunt, and Harry reveled in the silent praise.

The rapidly approaching full moon took its toll on the werewolf, forcing Remus into a touchy mood as of late. To help alleviate this escalating tension, Harry offered to deliver him a night of pure relaxation. Nothing sexual about it, although he checked whether massage oils were safe for more explicit activities. And a tiny, selfish part of him wanted Remus to just flip him over and claim him with wild abandon; Harry always enjoyed how rough and animalistic Remus became near the full moon. However, the massage was largely for the werewolf to help him unwind. If Harry received some pleasure from the act as well, it was an added bonus to the satisfaction of assisting his lover.

Harry continued his ministrations, spurred on by the throaty growls and little huffs Remus let out. His blood soared, arousal an ever present steady stream humming in the background. Lust simmered just below the surface, internal fire stoked in a seductive heat, building sinfully but not threatening to overwhelm him. Gradually the taut muscles beneath his fingers relaxed, and Harry leaned down, pressing close to his own personal furnace. Just as he was about to suggest a more interesting activity to engage in, a quiet snore startled him. Harry stared down at the figure beneath him in disbelief before shaking his head, a slight curl to his lips as he scoffed. He carefully got off from his position atop Remus to settling himself on the mattress, laying down beside him.

Biting his lip in a sorry attempt to stop the grin on his face, Harry took in the adorable picture Remus made as he snored away without a care in the world. He resisted the urge to bop the straight nose in front of him and trace the stubbled chin; Remus needed all the rest he can get. Lust still draped heavily over him, but Harry ignored it in favor of Remus-watching, taking in the furrow between his eyebrows and the dark bags under his eyes. Pulling the covers over their bodies, he snuggled up close to his love, smiling when an arm instinctively wrapped itself around him.


	5. Shower (FredHarry)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Slash. Sexual content.

Note: Written for the Valentine's Day Love Fest Challenge (sex in the shower) and the 365 Days Prompt Challenge (Day 23 - Fred Weasley).

 **Shower**

"Relax," Fred cooed, stepping closer to his lover until they were chest to back, feeling the shiver tremble down Harry's spine as he was pressed to the cool tiled walls. The locker room was empty except for them, a drafty chill permeating the air but the steam wafting from the shower kept them warm. "Everyone's in the common room celebrating our win."

He trailed his hand seductively across tanned skin, tracing through the lines of water sliding down his body, ending his journey on the perky bottom. Fred gave it a good squeeze, smirking at Harry's sharp inhale. His mischievous fingers expertly began kneading the smooth flesh, eliciting quiet moans from the younger teen.

"Come on, please?" Fred asked, nosing along the flushed neck before licking at the sensitive spot right behind his ear that drove Harry insane with lust. The boy squirmed in his arms, whining pitifully as he attempted to either press closer or pull away, but Fred just caged him in.

"Look at what you do to me," he whispered lowly, pressing himself against Harry's lower back. He began to grind against the pliable body, palms pulling the plump cheeks apart to wedge his hardness in-between, setting a teasingly slow rhythm. Fred groaned when the tip caught against the hole, his hand dipping low to palm his lover. Harry pushed back against him, matching his pace, forearms resting on the wall as he panted.

"Fred, more," Harry moaned, turning back to look at him with a needy frown.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Fred grinned, kissing those pouting lips before turning Harry around and shoving him back against the wall. For a second, he took in the picture of his dazed lover; the only sounds were their heavy pants and the water still running from the shower head. Harry bit his lip at the glint in those lustful brown eyes, arching his back when sly fingers prodded his entrance. He just knew he wasn't going to walk straight after this.

Half an hour later, the two entered the common room, greeted by drunken cheers and loud clapping.

"Did you get hurt during the game, Harry?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern when she noticed his limping.

Harry blushed, ducking his head and muttering an excuse under his breath while Fred grinned triumphantly in the background.


End file.
